1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvested crop remains output apparatus for a combine that can be switched between a broad distribution operating mode and an ejection elbow operating mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural combines are large machines that harvest, thresh, clean and separate agriculturally planted crops that carry grain. The clean grain thus gained is stored in a grain tank on the combine. As a rule, the threshed out fodder (referred to as straw herein) is either chopped and distributed on the field across the width of the cutter head or conducted around the straw chopper and deposited in a swath on the field without chopping, in order to be able to take it up later with a baler. The harvested crop remains located at the rear outlet of the cleaning arrangement, such as chaff and small straw particles, are usually distributed across the field by a chaff spreader or conducted to the straw chopper and distributed across the field.
It has also been proposed that the harvested crop remains be conducted through an ejection elbow in order to be able to deposit them on a trailer for further utilization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,123 A describes such an arrangement in which a housing extending into an ejection elbow extending at an angle upward and to the rear is retained in a removable housing attached by sliding bolts underneath the straw chopper. The housing then conducts the straw onto a trailer or the like. On the other hand, if the straw is to be distributed across a field, then the housing must be removed and replaced by another appropriate distribution arrangement. This process is very time consuming.
SU 376,054 A describes a combine in which the straw is chopped by a chopper operating with stationary knives downstream of the straw shaker and then conducted downward to a transverse screw conveyer that conducts it either to a distribution box with sheet metal distribution blades for broad distribution across a field or to an ejection elbow in order to deposit it on a trailer. The switching is performed by rotating the entire housing about an axis extending horizontally and transverse to the direction of operation which makes it possible to connect an outlet of the housing either to the ejection elbow or to the distribution box. Since the entire housing must be rotated, a rather large expense must be met.
What is needed in the art is a harvested crop remains output arrangement for a combine that can be switched between a broad distribution operating mode and a discharge elbow operating mode of the kind cited above that makes possible the switching between the two operating modes in a simple and reliable way.